Le fils du mal
by Etrelley
Summary: 1995. Un garçon nommé Harry Vold est transféré en cinquième année à poudlard. Son origine et son identité sont inconnues et des faits étranges se produisent depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il est beau, intelligent et puissant... mais quand l'équilibre des forces se romps, quel côté suivre, sachant que la femme que vous aimez est dans la lumière, alors que votre famille est dans l'ombre ?
1. Prologue - Un plan insolite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ( du moins pour la plupart ) pas plus que l'univers. Tout est à Mme Rowling ! Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant, c'est soft, donc T, mais plus tard dans l'histoire, je passerais en M, il y a des scène violentes ( physiquement et moralement ).

Petite précision : Il n'y aura pas de Lemon ! Pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, j'aime bien les lire. Mais je suis incapable de les écrire :/

**/!\** Le couple principal, c'est Harry/Luna. Et comme je suis loin d'être homophobe ( j'adore les slash Harry/Un homme, de préférence Rogue, Tom ( alias Voldy ), Draco ), il y aura des couples hétéros et homos. Donc, homophobes et rageux en tous genres, c'est par là la sortie - [] ( Ce rectangle moche, c'est bien une porte, au cas où vous en douteriez x) )

Je suis Dieu dans mes Fics', donc j'y fais ce que je veux, même faire de Voldy un fan de Claude François ou faire danser à Rogue la macarena ! ( Ok, je crois que je viens de faire fuir la moitié des lecteurs là x) Et le reste saigne du nez. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferais pas… quoique… :P ) Mais si vous avez des… fantasme ( ? )... tel que tel couple, tel évènement, et caetera, vous pouvez m'en faire part, et je verrais si je les intègre à l'histoire.

Je serais honorée si quelqu'un acceptait d'être ma Béta sur ce projet =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonjour à tous ! Moi, c'est Marine, alias Etrelley - comme vous ne vous en doutiez pas *siffle*.

Cette FanFiction est ma première, même si j'écris depuis l'âge de 8 ans ( J'en aurais bientôt 16, je vous laisse faire le calcul ), donc je serais très heureuse de recevoir vos rewiew, positives ou négatives, pour m'améliorer ( je sais que j'aurais au moins deux lectrices chevronnés, c'est déjà ça XD ).

Cette histoire, je voulais l'écrire depuis un petit temps, et je l'ai finalement commencée. Elle est légèrement UA, comme vous allez bientôt le découvrir, mais dans la limite du logique. Elle ne spoil donc aucun livre !

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prologue : Un plan insolite**

Tap Tap Tap... Tap Tap Tap...

Un silence oppressant stagnait dans la salle de réunion richement décoré du manoir Jedusort, à peine rompus par le léger tapotement impatient des doigts du maître des lieux sur la table de bois luxueux où étaient réunis quelques-uns de ses fidèles, les plus dévoués et dignes de sa confiance. Ledit maître des lieux commençait doucement mais sûrement à en avoir marre, et à en juger par les réactions craintives que tentaient de dissimuler ceux dont il croisait le regard, ses yeux devait être devenus rouge sang, signe de son énervement. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il aimait qu'on le craigne.

Au son d'un léger sifflement, il cessa, au grand soulagement des personnes présentes, de maltraiter la table et son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement.

« Nagini, ma belle... Notre... invité est donc finalement arrivé. »

Oui, un _invité_ très spécial qui allait sans doutes lui permettre de supprimer une menace dont il avait appris récemment l'existence, pensa-t-il presque avec bonheur.

Il se mit à caresser lentement la tête écailleuse du serpent maintenant installé sur son épaule. Il regarda avec amusement ses fidèles se détendre face à ce léger changement d'humeur, non sans jeter des regards inquiet au serpent. Il trouvait fascinant la peur que cet animal engendrait, lui n'avait jamais craint ces animaux qu'il trouvait magnifiques. Mais bon, il n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour en juger vu les affiliations particulières qu'il avait avec le reptile.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, une porte en bois sculpté parfaitement bien huilé, à en juger par l'absence de grincement, s'ouvrit sur deux hommes que tout opposait.

L'un était petit, rabougri et enveloppé. Ses petits yeux étaient fuyants et humides et ses cheveux d'un brun terne étaient sales et mal coiffés.

Le seigneur des lieux retint une grimace de dégoût, la vue de cet être lui était difficilement supportable, il était immonde. Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait combien de créatures à l'aspect peu avantageux il avait rencontré ! Mais là, c'était différent, pas qu'il soit plus horrible, mais il ressemblait à un rat. Et il haïssait les rats.

Lui arborait également des cheveux bruns, mais les siens étaient toujours impeccables, propres et ordonnés avec goût, tout comme le reste de son physique d'ailleurs.

Il était très beau avec son visage ovale aux traits fin mais affirmés, ses yeux noirs qui se tintaient de dangereux reflets rouges plus au moins vifs selon son humeur, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns, son nez fin et droit et sa bouche parfaitement dessinée. Le tout souligné par une taille svelte et un teint pâle.

Et malgré ses 55 ans, il n'avait étrangement pas l'air d'avoir plus de 30 ans.

Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était une énigme dont beaucoup auraient voulu trouver la solution, ce que l'homme n'était pas près de céder.

Il avait donc ce que l'on pouvait appeler une gueule d'ange, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux, si c'était possible. Dangereux, car non seulement on le craignait, de par ses pouvoirs, sa puissance et son influence, mais on l'admirait et le désirait également.

Et ça, c'était un atout tout sauf négligeable.

Il reprit son étude, passant cette fois-ci à l'homme bien connu à la droite du rat dont il tenait sans ménagement le bras. Il était grand, maigre et digne, avec des cheveux et des yeux aussi noirs que la robe qu'il portait.

« Severus, dit-il finalement, nous t'attendions...

L'homme s'inclina devant lui, invitant plutôt brutalement son comparse tremblant à en faire de même d'un coup sec sur le bras qu'il tenait toujours.

- Maître, veuillez pardonner mon retard, mais Queudver a eu quelques... difficultés à ne pas se rendre jusqu'ici sans se faire prendre par Sirius Black, s'expliqua Rogue sans cacher le dégoût que lui inspirait ce nom.

- Tu es pardonné. Après tout, c'est aujourd'hui un grand jour ! Reprit-il avec une joie pour une fois non feinte. N'allons pas le gâcher en discutions inutiles. Queudver ?

- Oui, Maître ? répondit le petit être en se redressant, la voix légèrement tremblante de crainte, d'admiration et d'appréhension.

- J'ai appris que tu étais maintenant le gardien du secret des Potter...

- Oui, Maître, fit-il avec fierté, exultant presque, Lily et James m'ont confié leur secret. Ils se cachent dans leur maison, à Godric's Hollow ! »

Ledit Maître eu un grand sourire empreint de satisfaction et d'une joie malsaine. Il se tourna soudain vers les autres personnes présentes, assises autour de la grande table rectangulaire. Certains affichaient une mine réjouie, voir radieuse, comme c'était le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange, dont on aurait cru qu'elle était une petite fille qui venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde (1), d'autres paraissaient encore soucieux de ce qu'allait dire leur Maître, et enfin, les derniers restèrent impassibles et dignes, comme Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit du seigneur des lieux.

« Maitre ? Que devons-nous faire ? Allons-nous participer ? demanda Bellatrix avec envie.

- Pas exactement... vous allez faire autre chose. De plus... inhabituel.

Un vif intérêt mêlé d'appréhension se peignit sur les traits de la plupart des personnes attablés. C'était une chose plutôt rare que de voir leur Maître leur parler de la sorte, comme si il cachait une surprise qui n'allait pas leur plaire, mais qu'il redoutait un peu lui aussi.

- Je vous demande, à partir de cette nuit, de vous faire oublier.

Un murmure d'incompréhension se fit entendre. Les fidèles ne comprenaient pas, ou évitaient de comprendre, les paroles de leur Seigneur. Le maître des lieux les regarda avec intérêt, trouvant leur réaction amusante, certains palissaient en trouvant une signification qui leur plaisaient peu, ou se regardaient les uns les autres, lui jetant des coups d'œil craintifs et suppliants. Il garda le silence, se repaissant de la légère panique flottant dans la pièce aux murs crème.

Seul deux d'entre eux ne pipèrent mots, restant stoïques, ils étaient déjà au courant.

Rogue et Malfoy.

Au bout d'un moment, un homme un peu plus courageux que les autres osa demander ce qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.

- Que voulez-vous dire Maître ?

- Nous allons revenir un peu dans l'ombre, pour le bien d'un projet qui demandera de la patience. Je vais disparaître quelques années, et vous, soit vous me suivez pour les plus compromis d'entre vous, soit vous vous réintégrez dans la société... en parfait espions, bien évidemment ! Mais je laisse Severus et Lucius vous mettre au parfum, comme on dit.

Il se leva et sortit d'un pas impérieux de la salle, laissant ses seconds expliquer ses plans à l'assemblée, ou tout du moins une partie, celle qu'ils connaissaient.

Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix et une probable dispute et se retint de rire. Ça, ils ne si attendaient surement pas.

Oh, il n'allait pas disparaître totalement, quelques enlèvement ou meurtres par-ci par-là, mais pas de massacres ou d'attaques, c'était trop voyant. Mais surtout, des oreilles et des yeux partout. Pour le bien de son projet.

Oui, son projet. Un plan qu'il avait mûrement réfléchit depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de la prophétie. Il allait annihiler la menace et même en faire un atout. Oh, il ne le tuerait pas, ce serais trop facile et un peu inutile, l'enfant avait à peine un an, quelle menace pouvait-il représenter ? Non, il allait faire mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il allait l'élever, le former et en faire sa meilleure carte.

Un être intouchable et sûrement puissant, à en juger par la prophétie, à ses ordres. Un être avec lequel il allait faire son grand retour.

Il sourit, et se fit la réflexion qu'il souriait beaucoup ces temps-ci, peut-être trop.

Mais qu'importe ! Les années à venir promettaient d'être passionnantes !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Hum… vu le personnage, j'opterais pour la panoplie complète d'Albert Fish… ( Un homme très… intéressant, si vous êtes amateurs de psychopathes. Je vous invite à suivre ce lien si vous ne le connaissez pas : fr . wikipedia wiki / Albert_Fish - en retirant les espace - )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette entrée en matière vous aura plus. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

À la prochaine )


	2. Chapitre 1 - Chemin de Traverse

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ( du moins pour la plupart ) pas plus que l'univers. Tout est à Mme Rowling ! Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant, c'est soft, donc T, mais plus tard dans l'histoire, je passerais en M, il y a des scène violentes ( physiquement et moralement ).

Petite précision : Il n'y aura pas de Lemon ! Pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, j'aime bien les lire. Mais je suis incapable de les écrire :/

**/!\** Le couple principal, c'est Harry/Luna. Et comme je suis loin d'être homophobe ( j'adore les slash Harry/Un homme, de préférence Rogue, Tom ( alias Voldy ), Draco ), il y aura des couples hétéros et homos. Donc, homophobes et rageux en tous genres, c'est par là la sortie - [] ( Ce rectangle moche, c'est bien une porte, au cas où vous en douteriez x) )

Je suis Dieu dans mes Fics', donc j'y fais ce que je veux, même faire de Voldy un fan de Claude François ou faire danser à Rogue la macarena ! ( Ok, je crois que je viens de faire fuir la moitié des lecteurs là x) Et le reste saigne du nez. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferais pas… quoique… :P ) Mais si vous avez des… fantasme ( ? )... tel que tel couple, tel évènement, et caetera, vous pouvez m'en faire part, et je verrais si je les intègre à l'histoire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonjour à tous !

Après le prologue, voici le chapitre 1 !

Cette fois, c'est Harry le personnage principal, donc l'histoire se passe 15 ans après le prologue.

Sinon, vous allez découvrir que j'ai des penchants parfois sadiques avec mes personnages. C'est marrant de les torturer :D

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 1 : Chemin de traverse**

« ...rry ! Harry ! Regarde-moi !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? soupira un adolescent aux cheveux bruns en bataille, refermant avec agacement le livre dans lequel il était plongé.

- T'entends vraiment rien quand t'es dans tes bouquins ! Je t'appelle depuis deux minutes !

- Oui, bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le garçon de quelques mois son aîné le regarda en faisant la moue, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés dégageant son visage ovale et ses yeux gris. Il soupira, qu'avait-il donc oublié pour que Draco le regarde de la sorte ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Ah oui ! Ça lui revenait, ils devaient se rendre au chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Draco commençait sa cinquième année au collège Poudlard et lui se faisait « transférer » dans le même établissement. Il se demandait avec une pointe d'inquiétude, et d'impatience, il devait l'avouer, comment était la vie dans une école. Les quatre années précédentes, il avait appris tout ce qui lui fallait par des cours dispensés par les « amis », fidèles ou sous-fifres serait plus approprié, de son père.

Mais cette année, il allait intégrer la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Et il en était heureux.

Il se recentra sur le blond et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse, qui leva les yeux au ciel à la vue de celui-ci.

« Bon, tu as ta liste ? Dit-il néanmoins.

- Yep ! Dans ma poche.

- « Yep » ?

- Parkinson, fit le brun avec un sourire, comme si ce nom expliquait tout.

Draco grimaça.

- Elle a de ces expressions... on a peine à croire qu'elle vient d'une famille respectable. Toujours à fond sur toi ?

- Elle ne l'a jamais été...

Il haussa un sourcil septique.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qu'elle aime !

- Mouais...

- Pense ce que tu veux... soupira Harry, légèrement contrarié par l'esprit butée de son ami.

Un « pop » sonore se fit entendre à l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison aux grands yeux bleus. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers lui.

« Que ses maîtres pardonnent Dobby de les déranger. Maîtresse Narcissa Madame a demandé à Dobby de dire à Maître Harry Monsieur et Maître Draco Monsieur de venir dans le salon.

- Merci Dobby, répond à mère que nous arrivons, juste le temps de finir de nous préparer. »

L'elfe inclina la tête, et, un « pop » plus tard, il avait disparu.

Les adolescents se préparèrent rapidement. Harry piqua son oreille droite d'une boucle d'oreille simple constitué d'un petit diamant et réajusta ses élégantes lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez. Lunettes qui lui avaient d'ailleurs coûtés très cher : de marque et de qualité, elles avaient la faculté de se modifier à volonté. Draco se recoiffa brièvement et enfila un pull noir souligné de vert et d'argent légèrement moulant, le col en V révélant sa peau pale. Ils finirent par mettre chaussures et vestes, et descendirent rapidement.

Mme Malfoy les attendait en effet dans le salon où elle les jaugea. C'était une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux blond clairs, aux traits fins et au port de tête gracieux assurément aristocratique. Elle paraissait jeune, bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Et elle ressemblait beaucoup à son fils.

Elle parut satisfaite de leur tenue, elle-même portant une longue robe vert sombre rehaussé de pointes dorées, élégante comme toujours, et les invita à la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'imposante cheminée de marbre blanc veinée de gris et prirent chacun à leur tour une pincée de poudre verte dans un petit pot d'argent. Narcissa entra la première dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre sur le sol en prononçant un clair « Chemin de traverse ! ». Elle disparut, suivit de Draco et d'Harry qui l'imitèrent. Ils réapparurent dans un salon aux murs beiges et au mobilier de bois marqueté où les attendait une jeune fille brune, confortablement assise dans un fauteuil en velours bordeaux et lisant un magazine de mode. Draco retint un grognement, sa mère avait _encore _invité Pansy Parkinson.

Il savait qu'elle espérait secrètement que lui et la jeune fille tombent amoureux et se marient, le compte en banque et le statu de celle-ci en faisant un bon partit. Et puis, cela permettrait aux deux familles de se rapprocher et de conserver la « pureté » de leur sang. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait du mal à supporter cette greluche certes jolie, mais trop superficielle. De plus, il était persuadé qu'elle s'intéressait à Harry, peu importe que celui-ci affirmait le contraire. Et ça, il ne pouvait le pardonner !

La voir lui tourner autours lui donnait des envies de meurtres. De préférence bien sanglants et douloureux, histoire que même son fantôme n'ose plus s'approcher de lui. Oui, il était jaloux. Et possessif aussi. Mais comment réagir autrement quand une petite... une petite... peste, pour ne pas dire autre chose, faisait du gringue à la personne que vous aimez secrètement depuis des années et qui en plus ne s'en rend absolument pas compte ! Car oui, il aimait Harry, sa voix douce et pétillante, ses grand yeux verts et brillants, ses cheveux bruns indomptables, son corps fin pourtant empreint de force, son amour pour l'apprentissage de la magie, sa lumière, sa noirceur, son rire, ses sourires en coin… et tant d'autres choses… Trop pour toutes les compter. Et ce depuis 3 ans, peut-être même plus. Mais personne ne le savais. Pour le monde, il était un hétéro pur et dur, alors qu'en réalité il était bi, amoureux d'un homme de surcroit, et qui ne le voyait que comme un frère.

Frère… ce mot lui faisait mal. Car si il n'avait été qu'un ami, ça aurait peut-être pu évoluer... mais il était son « frère », sa famille, il ne serait pas vu autrement. Alors Draco se taisait, gardant ses sentiments et sa douleur pour lui. Souriant, rigolant, se disputant, râlant, jouant, lisant, mangeant, se baladant avec lui. Oh, il était heureux de partager tout cela avec lui, mais avec le recul, c'était douloureux de savoir que peu importe nos espoirs, il n'y aurait rien de plus. Mais pourtant, il continuait d'espérer, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se réprimer. Car c'était ça l'amour, enfin celui qu'il connaissait. Un mélange de joie, de souffrance, de solitude, de bonheur et d'espoir. Un feu qui vous brulait autant qu'il vous réchauffait.

Et le pire, c'était qu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus fuir à Poudlard. Maintenant, il serait tout le temps avec lui. Et il en était heureux, mais aussi terriblement angoissé (2).

Un cri de joie le sortit de sa rêverie, Pansy les avait repérés.

« Dracoooooooooooooooooooo ! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber, et s'accrochant à son cou.

Harry eu un petit sourire en coin, du genre « je te l'avais dit ! ». Après avoir quasi étouffé le blond, la jeune fille s'attaqua au brun qui, y étant préparé, la rattrapa avec beaucoup plus de classe. Elle se décolla de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et commença à parler avec agitation de ses vacances qu'elle avait semble-t-il passées à Venise.

Harry aimait bien cette fille. Même si elle était superficielle et pouvait être une vraie sangsue, elle était gentille et dévouée. Enfin, quand elle était avec ses proches, car avec les autres, elle était cynique, hautaine et digne, parfois même cruelle… la parfaite sang pur. Un masque qu'elle avait appris à utiliser depuis son enfance. Harry utilisait un peu ce masque, Draco bien plus, cependant il était de base d'une nature calme et froide. Mais chez elle, c'était tellement flagrant qu'il se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas schysophrène.

Ils sortirent de la maison et s'avancèrent sur le chemin bondé et bordé d'échoppes en tout genre.

Mme Malfoy se sépara d'eux et leur donna rendez-vous sur le lieu de leur arrivée trois heures plus tard.

Ils passèrent d'abord dans une animalerie, où Pansy s'acheta un nouveau hibou, le dernier s'étant fait manger par un chien. Elle prit un petit-duc scops (2), qu'elle qualifia de « trognon ». Draco eu presque pitié du pauvre rapace lorsqu'elle commença à frotter sa joue contre lui en faisant des petits bruits tel que « piii piii piii ». Harry, lui était mort de rire, et seul sa dignité et le regard affligé de son comparse l'empêchèrent de se rouler par terre.

Ensuite, ils passèrent chez Mme Guipure. Harry avait besoin d'un uniforme pour son entrée à Poudlard et c'était la meilleure. Ce fut à Draco de sourire en voyant la mine exaspérée du brun qui avait la nette impression d'être un porc-épic avec toutes ces aiguilles. Quand il se fit piquer pour la cinquième fois, il lança un regard noir à la vieille femme qui l'ignora avec superbe, affairée à sa tâche. Il regarda le blond qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, nonchalamment appuyé sur le comptoir.

« Arrête de rire…

- Je ne ris pas.

- Mouai… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un doute.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrête de te retenir, tu vas étouffer ! »

Le jeune Malfoy secoua la tête, ses yeux pétillants et son rire difficilement contenu.

Une fois l'uniforme emballé, ils allèrent acheter leurs livres chez Fleury et Bott. Draco eu du mal à décrocher Harry d'un livre sur la magie, « Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés » (3). Il n'avait jamais compris la passion qu'avait son ami pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie et à la recherche de puissance, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il tenait ça de son père. Quand à Pansy, elle flânait dans le rayon potion, probablement à la recherche d'une recette pour les potions d'amour.

Ils sortirent bientôt de la boutique, Draco soupirant qu'il était soulagé d'avoir, pour une fois, un livre de soin aux créatures magique _normal_. Depuis que Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse, était devenu professeur, les élèves avaient eu droit à des livres insolites, voir même dangereux. Il y avait deux ans, c'était le « Monstrueux livre des monstres » (3), un livre qui avait essayé de leur dévoré la main et que le professeur avait trouvé « drôle ». L'année suivante, ils avaient eu droit au « Livre magique des créatures magiques », un livre doré avec des ailes blanche et argentés qui semblaient incrustée de chaque côté de la couverture, et que le jeune Malfoy avait trouvé magnifique et élégant… jusqu'au moment où, en ouvrant sa porte, il découvrit le fameux livre voler dans sa chambre en battant des ailes et tenter de fracasser sa fenêtre pour sortir. Bizarrement, il l'avait trouvé d'un coup beaucoup moins élégant.

Ils se rendirent également chez l'apothicaire, ou plutôt les garçons se rendirent chez l'apothicaire, car la jeune fille refusa catégoriquement d'entrer dans, je cite, « ce musée des horreurs ». Draco, au contraire, passa un long moment à choisir ses ingrédients, il avait une passion pour les potions qu'il qualifiait « d'art noble et utile ». Harry n'était franchement pas convaincu, boire les potions, ça pouvait être cool - ou parfois nettement moins selon les effets – mais les faires, c'était d'un barbant...

« Il nous reste quoi ?

- Le chaudron pour Harry et… Oh non… non, pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! geignit le blond.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour qui qu'il faut aller à la Ménagerie Magique… ?

Le brun leva la main en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage défait de son ami.

- Harryyy… supplia-t-il.

- Quoi ? Il est où le problè… Nooon ! comprit-elle soudain, Me dis pas que t'as encore peur d'y aller ?! T'as été traumatisé à ce point ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as été brûlé au troisième degré par un crabe de feu ! Et toi, arrête de te marrer !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit le concerné, un sourire en coin.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu m'imites. Et puis avoue, tu l'as fait exprès.

Harry lui fit un sourire angélique, c'était tout juste si on ne voyait pas l'auréole et les ailes faire « flap flap » dans son dos. Mouais… à la réflexion, Draco voyait aussi la petite queue de démon s'enrouler autour de sa jambe.

- N'empêche, ça fait quand même deux ans, tu vas pas la fuir toute ta vie cette boutique ! T'imagine si ça s'apprenait ? Le grand Draco Malfoy, noble sang pur de son état, a été traumatisé par une tortue ! (4)

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi…

- Bon… t'as qu'à aller chercher le chaudron, nous on va à l'animalerie, et on se retrouve ici. Ok ? »

Draco retint un soupir de soulagement, il l'avait échappée belle ! Il hocha la tête et fendit la foule en direction du magasin de chaudrons. Pansy et Harry se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, puis partirent vers la Ménagerie Magique. Contrairement à ce que son meilleur ami pensait, ce n'était pas pour l'embêter qu'il allait à l'animalerie – enfin, si, mais pas seulement – c'était surtout pour acheter de la nourriture pour ses magnifiques serpents, enfin pour l'un en particulier, car l'autre avait un régime alimentaire assez unique, et il ne trouverait pas de quoi le contenter dans une boutique normale. En général, il trouvait sa nourriture lui-même, mais une fois à Poudlard, il aurait besoin de temps pour s'habituer, quelques jours pendant lesquels son maître lui donnerait de la nourriture.

Le brun était quasi amoureux de ces bestioles écailleuses qu'il trouvait sublimes. Elles étaient d'une beauté froide et élégante d'autant plus attirante qu'elle était dangereuse. Elles inspiraient habituellement la peur et la méfiance, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas aller au-delà des apparences et des différences. Mais lui les aimait, et elles le lui rendaient bien. Il avait une complicité avec ces créatures qu'il n'aurait jamais avec aucunes autres. Son père partageait cette passion, cet amour pour le noble reptile. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un grand serpent femelle avec lequel Harry jouait quand il était petit et qui avait veillée sur lui comme une mère.

Et puis, contrairement à la croyance populaire, les serpents n'étaient pas forcément méchants, ils n'attaquent pas sans raison. Vous leur fichiez la paix, c'est à peine s'ils vous regardaient. Vous les attaquiez, ils en faisaient de même. C'était toujours comme ça, à part pour leur proies. Mais pour la majorité des serpents, les humains n'étaient pas des proies.

Trop gros. Trop embêtants à tuer. Trop bruyants. Pas assez bons.

Une fois qu'il eut acheté quelques carcasses, il extirpa son amie de sa contemplation des bébés boursouflets et se dirigea vers Draco, qui les attendaient déjà. Après s'être retrouvés, ils rejoignirent Narcissa dans la maison par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, qui leur demanda s'ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait. Ils lui assurèrent que rien n'avait été oublié. Pansy leur dit au-revoir en leur sautant dans les bras et en chouinant qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Le brun la rassura, après tout, ils se reverraient dans à peine trois jours dans le Poudlard-express. Elle acquiesça et, une embrassade plus tard, elle avait disparue dans la cheminée. Les trois personnes restantes retournèrent au Manoir Malfoy, passant également par l'âtre. Harry arriva le dernier et vit Draco, ainsi que sa mère, se mettre à genoux à côté de son père, Lucius. C'était un homme aux traits sévères et aristocratiques, aux cheveux de la même couleur que le reste de sa famille et aux yeux gris perle, il était mince et grand, bien qu'il fût difficile d'en juger vu qu'il était agenouillé aux pieds d'un homme. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur cet homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans, brun, comme lui, mais parfaitement bien coiffés, aux yeux noirs dans lesquels se baladaient des éclairs rouges et cruels, sa bouche fine se tordant en une ébauche de sourire arrogant, l'air supérieur et parfaitement à l'aise, un serpent gris enroulé autour de son cou délicat dont il caressait distraitement la tête en regardant d'un air suffisant les deux hommes soumis à ses pieds, les dominants de sa haute stature et y prenant visiblement plaisir.

Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur.

« Bonjour Lucius, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, bonjour Draco, bonjour Narcissa…

- Bonjour Maître, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure, répondit l'ainé des Malfoy.

Le Lord Noir paru satisfait et les invita à se relever. Il se tourna ensuite vers le dernier occupant de la pièce.

- Harry, reprit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Bonjour, Père… le salua l'adolescent, un léger sourire aux lèvres, reflet de celui du seigneur des ténèbres. »

Car oui, Lord Voldemort, terreur du monde sorcier, celui dont on évoquait la venue pour effrayer les enfants lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sages, celui dont on avait proscrit le nom, celui qui avait assis brutalement sa domination sur l'Angleterre sorcière et disparu inexplicablement quelques mois plus tard, était son père.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Je suis un monstre, hein ? Vous pouvez le dire, je suis courant :D J'adooooore faire souffrir Draco de cette manière, et c'est loin d'être finit ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lui aussi sera heureux… un jour… peut être… :P ( Vous inquiétez pas, j'aime les Happy End )

(2) Un des rapaces les plus petits du monde. Aaah… que de recherches chevronnées pour cette Fanfiction !

(3) Ceux-là, je les sorts pas de mon chapeau, ils existent réellement dans les livres ) Les autres, ils sont de moi.

(4) C'est pas une erreur, physiquement, le crabe de feu ressemble à une tortue, il n'a rien d'un crabe. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée comment les gens qui donnent les noms des espèces font… je veux dire, la personne qui l'a appelé « crabe de feu » n'a jamais dû voir un crabe de toute sa vie !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voili voilou ! Alors, verdict ? Je vais me suicider en me noyant dans mes larmes ou je continue ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Merci de m'avoir lu :D

Marine


End file.
